


Friends Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal, horrible fate: averted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in modern time, three students of the Heavenly Host Elementary School gather to hear a ghost story about Kisaragi Academy from their school nurse.





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A revised version of my other old fic from the fan forums. I hope to write more in the future!

Long ago, standing tall on this very place, was the Kisaragi Academy.  
  
Despite it being a place of learning for many of its students, it also served as a stage for a series of tragedies which eventually led to the downfall of the school.  
  
It all started on a rainy evening, just like this one. A group of friends was planning a farewell party to one of its dear members. Despite their good intentions, a great disaster had struck them. One of the girls had gone to look for more supplies, only to never return. Her friend eventually found her at the bottom of the stairs, dead from grievous neck injuries. She had seemingly slipped while carrying down the heavy boxes.  
  
They all mourned for her while providing support for each other. But one of them, a girl widely renown for her love of all things occult, distanced herself from the rest of the group. Many had heard her rambling about how she would bring the friend back, no matter what the cost.  
  
But none of them expected it to end the way it did.  
  
She was eventually found dead in the school.  
  
And then, one by one, the rest of the group shared her horrifying fate. Some of them were found dead on the school premises, while some went missing, only to never be found again.  
  
The school was eventually torn down after many more gruesome incidents took place.  
  
"…And that's how Heavenly Host Elementary School stands on its place today."  
  
Silence fell in the dark classroom, its only source of light being the candle on the floor. Heavy rain was still battering against the windows, showing no signs of stopping.  
  
Three small figures - two girls and a boy, were sitting in front of the candle, near their school nurse. Their expressions varied between excitement and fear as they shifted in their places, unable to deduce whether the tale was just a work of fiction. "But is it really true, Ms. Sachiko? Did all of that really happen?" asked Yuki, the oldest child.  
  
Sachiko, the school nurse, gave her a small smile, the light of the candle illuminating her features. "Who knows. But some say the ghost of the occult-loving girl still wanders our hallways to this day, looking for a way to bring her friend back. On rainy evenings like this, she is said to check every classroom, hoping to—“  
  
 _Creeeek_  
  
Crash!  
  
A loud noise coming from the hallway startled the small group, eliciting a scream from both the boy and the youngest girl. They turned their heads just in time to see something large slam against the floor, followed by a scattering of various papers and objects.  
  
The children were clutching at each other, whimpering a little as they tried to make out what it was that had entered the room. Sachiko narrowed her eyes as she got up to approach the figure. Realization dawned upon her once she was close enough to identify the intruder - partly due to help from the light shining through the open door.  
  
"…Yoshikazu?"  
  
"…Sachiko?" Yoshikazu lifted his head to look at Sachiko as he sat up, taking his time getting used to the darkness of the room.   
  
"You've got, um…" Sachiko first motioned at her own nose before she gestured at Yoshikazu, prompting him to bring his hand up to his face. Upon touching something warm and wet, he squinted at his fingers. Even in the dark, he could tell that it was blood.  
  
A short, cheerful laugh escaped him. "Ah, clumsy me. I must've hit my nose when I tripped," he smiled, wiping at the blood with the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
His attention was then caught by the kids sitting by the candle, finally greeting him now that they knew he wasn't a dangerous ghost coming to attack them. "Hello, Mr. Yoshikazu!"  
  
"Ah, hello, Tokiko, Yuki, and Ryou!" he waved to the kids before he started gathering the dropped supplies. Sachiko helped him with the task.  
  
"That was a nice one, I should definitely get you to barge into the room the next I'm telling a ghost story!" Sachiko grinned, her smile dropping a little when Yoshikazu wiped his nose again. "But let's do it without that whole bloody nose thing."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't like scaring people. I had some things to bring here for tomorrow, and I ended up tripping over…” he checked the doorway to see what had caused him to fall, "…some shoes. That's all."  
  
"Aw. Promise to tell me if you change your mind about it, alright~?" the school nurse smiled as the supplies were piled on the table.  
  
Soon they were all sitting around the candle after they closed the door, noting that the rain was stubbornly overstaying its welcome. It’d be a while before they'd be able to go home.  
  
"Would anyone be up for another ghost story, or w-- ah-!" the woman clapped her hands together, remembering something important. "Wait a moment, I've got something interesting to show you all!" she rummaged through her bag before carefully taking out what seemed to be a slip of paper.  
  
"This!" she exclaimed, holding it out for all to see - it wasn't a slip of paper, but a neatly cut blank paper doll.  
  
"…What is it?" Tokiko asked, tilting her head.  
  
"I found it on the internet last night. This is the "Ayumi Ever After" charm. It is said that the kind ghost of a girl who died around here, Ayumi, will make sure that those who perform this charm will remain as friends forever and grant her blessing for them!"  
  
"Ooh, are we going to do it, Ms. Sachiko?" Ryou asked, a wide grin spreading across his lips.  
  
"Yeah, all we need to do is repeat ‘Ayumi, we beg of you’, for each participant of the charm. So, we'd have to chant it five times”.  
  
"Should we really be playing with ghosts like that? That could be danger--" Yoshikazu was quickly silenced by Sachiko slapping her hand over his mouth.  
  
"It'll be fine, really. No need for worries… I think." she pulled her hand back, ignoring Yoshikazu's questioning look about the last part of her sentence. "Alright, everyone, let's do this!"  
  
"…Um, Ms. Sachiko? But only five times would mean that we're only saying it for ourselves. Shouldn't we say it one more time for Ayumi as well? Doesn't she also deserve to get blessed?" Yuki asked in a timid manner.  
  
"…Well, the blog post said to only do it once for each participant, but that's a good idea! I doubt Ayumi will get angry if we include her in the chants as well. Let's do this! Remember, let's repeat the phrase, "Ayumi, we beg of you," six times!"  
  
They stood up, mentally preparing for the ritual. Sachiko adjusted her grip on the doll, giving others space to grab it as well. Tokiko, Ryou and Yuki's small and nimble fingers grasped the doll tight. It took a few seconds before Yoshikazu grabbed the doll as well with his large hand.   
  
The room fell silent for a moment, save for the sound of the wind and rain raging outside as they focused on repeating the sentence.  
  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you…_  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you..._  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you..._  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you..._  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you..._  
 _Ayumi, we beg of you..._  
  
…  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Sachiko asked, earning a confirming nod from everyone. ”Good! Hold onto it tight. We're going to rip it apart.”  
  
"On the count of three, everyone,” the nurse tightened her hold on the doll's head.  
  
"One… two… three!"  
  
 _Rip!_  
  
They sat down again, with each of them holding their own paper scrap. "I'd say that was a success! Remember to put your paper scraps into a safe place, since they will ensure that we'll stay together!"  
  
The rain ended soon after they had tucked their parts of the doll somewhere safe. They happily said their goodbyes to one another, filled with the warm and comforting feeling that they'll be staying as friends forever.  
  
All of them were blissfully unaware of the fact Yuki's suggestion had saved them from unimaginable horrors.


End file.
